


Лапы

by Lethys



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан в первый же день проката "Университет монстров". Про лапы Салли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лапы

Привычки имеют свойство прочно цепляться к характеру, становиться его частью. И избавиться от них бывает крайне сложно. Особенно, если они тебе нравятся. Даже если со стороны это выглядит немного странным.

Они сидели в столовой и спокойно наслаждались оставшимися минутами обеденного перерыва, неспешно заканчивая свою скромную трапезу. Многие работники уже поели и медленно расползались по рабочим местам. Нервно постучав по столешнице пальцами, Майк произнёс:

\- Салли, дай лапу.

Джеймс удивлённо моргнул и, вздохнув, выполнил просьбу. Вазовски аккуратно взял широкую ладонь. Майк всегда хотел быть самым страшным монстром. Но, как говорится, внешностью не вышел: когти маловаты, рык не устрашает, да и вообще - ростом низковат. То ли дело большой и грозный на вид Салливан. Почему на вид? Да потому, что сам по себе он вполне добродушен. Вазовски перевернул ладонь тыльной стороной. Сквозь густой мех прощупывались костяшки, длинные пальцы заканчивались острыми когтями. Салливан никогда не использовал их по назначению. Маленькие пальчики Вазовски переместились выше, к запястью.

\- Майк, - беззлобно, но настойчиво произнёс Салливан.

\- А? - не понял Вазовски, но тут же спохватился. - Прости. Опять увлёкся.

Салливан не понимал, зачем Майк ни с того ни с сего хватает его лапы, рассматривает, ощупывает. Это уже не первый раз и, если честно, начинает напрягать.

\- Вот это твоё "опять" меня и настораживает, - хмыкнул Джеймс.

\- Что за намёки такие? - возмутился Вазовски, тут же отпустив когтистую лапу.

\- Я уже не намекаю, а говорю, - спокойно ответил Салливан и с усмешкой добавил: - С Селией совсем всё глухо, да?

\- Иди ты... работать, - рассердился Майк. - Обеденный перерыв подходит к концу.

\- А что я такого сказал? - рассмеялся Джеймс, делая вид, что не имеет понятия, что могло разозлить Майка.

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, - обиженно буркнул Вазовски, спрыгивая со стула.

\- Да ладно тебе! Я же просто пошутил, - примирительно сказал Салли.

Майк в ответ, не оборачиваясь, махнул рукой. Вазовски всё равно не сможет долго дуться на Салливана. В конце концов, этот добродушный здоровяк прав. Эта одержимость Майка со стороны смотрится действительно странно. Джеймс может стерпеть - друг с универа, в котором они проучились всего один семестр, как-никак. А вот остальные могут не понять. Хоть Майк и объяснял Салливану, что осматривает его лапы из зависти, так как сам Вазовски родился не таким устрашающим, Джеймс похоже в это не верил; кивал типа "Да понял я, понял" лишь бы отвязаться. Майк и сам понимал, что это звучит по-детски неправдоподобно. Но пока ему это нравится, он будет находить предлоги, чтобы лишний раз прикоснуться к лапам. Тем более, Салли знает, когда Майк уже начинает позволять себе лишнего, и в состоянии его остановить.


End file.
